The Promises
by Little Lover's Polite
Summary: Malfoy and Ginny met each other when they were younger. They had made all these promises. Ginny still remembers them...so does Malfoy. Soon to find that one of them can't fufill their promises for each other....
1. Childhood Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but the plot.  
  
Title: The Promises**  
  
"Ginny, it's time for us to go to the park," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Okay mum, just let me put on my new pink boots," said six year old Ginny happily.  
  
"Okay dear, hurry up. Where's that stubborn brother of yours?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'll go get him mum," Ginny said.  
  
"Thank you Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she packed up some food.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Mum said to come down. We're about to go," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm here already," seven year old Ron said.  
  
"Come you two," Mrs. Weasley snapped. They all went to the fireplace. "Here you go Ron, you go first." Mrs. Weasley handed him a handful of Floo Powder.  
  
"Bat-Ton-Park!" Ron said.  
  
"Okay Ginny, it's your turn. Now say it loud and clear. Be careful now," Mrs. Weasley said. She handed her the Floo Powder.  
  
"Bat-Town-Purk!" Ginny said. Ginny saw varieties of Floo Powder color. It had swirled around her which had entertained her. She then found herself on the ground in a fireplace. She saw a big sign that said, 'Bat- Town-Purk'. "Mum! Ron! Where are you guys?" She started to look for them. She then saw this brown haired kid. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me. Have you seen my mum and my brother Ron?" The brown haired boy glared at her.  
  
"You interrupted me you little twit! I was about to win too! You'll pay!" He said. He then punched Ginny on the shoulder and threw mud at her new boots. Ginny started crying.  
  
"Hey you idiot, quit picking on her! She was just asking a question," A blonde haired kid said.  
  
"Back off Blondie! She interrupted me. No one interrupts Tom Jones!" The brown haired kid yelled.  
  
"Well interrupt this!" The blonde haired kid yelled. He then punched the brown haired kid in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! Mum! A kid hit me!!!" The brown haired kid cried.  
  
"C'mon let's go!" The blonde haired boy said to Ginny. He then grabbed Ginny's hand and ran fast as he could. They went inside a little hut by a lake. "We'll be safe here. What are you doing here all by yourself anyways?"  
  
"I'm not by myself. I'm with my mum and brother, but I lost them," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, I'll help you look for them," He said.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said.  
  
"No problem," He said.  
  
"I'm Ginny by the way," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm Draco," He said.  
  
"I've never been alone by myself before. My family always seems to be by my side never leaving me. I hardly get to go to any places I want," Ginny said.  
  
"I can take you wherever you want to go. Just name your place," Draco said.  
  
"Uh...let's go to Diagon Alley! They have lots of shops and stores there!" Ginny suggested happily.  
  
"You got it!" Draco said. Draco whistled a type of melody. Suddenly a white horse came dashing down. "This is Graphite, my flying horse."  
  
"Oh." Ginny said. Ginny looked at the white horse with its shiny silver hair. "He's beautiful!" Draco hopped on the white horse.  
  
"Yeah, here give me your hand," He said. Ginny grabbed his hand and got on the horse. "To Diagon Alley and step on it Graphite!" Ginny closed her eyes and held on the Draco tightly. As soon as she opened her eyes they were already there. "Here's our stop."  
  
"That was quicker than a Floo Powder," Ginny said.  
  
"Well yeah, Graphite's a 1st place sprinter at the Fly Sprint Tournament," Draco bragged. Ginny looked around to see if she can find any interesting stores.  
  
"Oh! Can we check out The Witch's Best Pet Shop?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Draco said. Draco jumped off the horse. "C'mon down Ginny!"  
  
"I can't it's too high up!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Jump off and I'll catch you," Draco said.  
  
"I'm afraid!" Ginny said.  
  
"Trust me," Draco said. Ginny then nodded and jumped off. Draco caught her and had gently put her down. "Okay Graphite, just stay here until we get back." They went inside. There were all these sorts of animals.  
  
"Wow, look at all these gorgeous animals! I wish I had one of these animals. Specially an owl! I've been wanting, one but mum said they're too expensive and that we already have Errol," Ginny said.  
  
"Someday I'll get that for you. I promise, well whenever I get my next monthly payment, because I already spent my payment from this month," Draco grinned. Ginny giggled. "Stay here for a second; I just remembered I need to uh feed Graphite his afternoon snack."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said. Draco walked out of the pet shop. He quickly gave Graphite his food and dashed to the store next to the pet shop. "What's keeping him? How hard can you feed a horse?" Draco had finally come back in the pet shop.  
  
"It takes forever to feed him," Draco said.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said. Suddenly Ginny's stomach started to grumble.  
  
"Hungry?" Draco asked as he pulled out a basketful of food. Ginny nodded. "Here come with me. I know a place that's so beautiful that we can both enjoy the scenery and eat at the same time." Draco had pulled over at a meadow with lots of flowers and has a chain of mountains as a view.  
  
"This looks amazing," Ginny said.  
  
"Here got you a sandwich," Draco said tossing it to her.  
  
"Thanks. I'm starving," Ginny said as she took a large bite of the sandwich.  
  
"After this, do you want to go look for your mum and your brother?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I've never met a person who's heroic, courageous, kind, and caring at the same time," Ginny said softly. Draco blushed.  
  
"I guess you never met me," Draco said.  
  
"I like you Draco. You're the most nicest person ever," Ginny said.  
  
"I like you too," Draco said.  
  
"You know what I wish? I wish you'd be here for me every day!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well if you're in a really bad situation I'll be there for you no matter what. I'll surely protect you from the people who dare tries to insult or hurt you. I promise," Draco said.  
  
"You promise too much. Remember don't keep promises if you can't keep them," Ginny informed.  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing," Draco said.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Ginny said.  
  
"Well I haven't heard any promises from you," Draco said.  
  
"Okay well, I promise that I'll always like you forever," Ginny said.  
  
"Here I have one for you. Promise me, to go to school at Hogwarts Witch Crafts and Wizardry. We'll be together," Draco said.  
  
"I promise," Ginny said.  
  
"C'mon hop on its getting late we'll go find your mum and brother," Draco said. Ginny got on. "Hey Graphite, find Ginny's mum and brother stat!" Ginny then saw two bright redheads down at Bat-Ton-Town.  
  
"There they are!" Ginny pointed at the two bright red blobs. Draco ordered Graphite down at Bat-Ton-Town. "Thank you again." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember our promises!" Ginny got off the horse and started to find her mum and her brother. She had quickly found them because they were easily visible because of their red bright hairs. "Mum! Ron! I'm over here!"  
  
"GINNY!!! Where were you?!?! We've been looking for you! You got us both worried," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Ginny tight.  
  
"I got lost, but then a blonde haired boy helped me out," Ginny said.  
  
"Who was he? You probably just made him up," Ron asked.  
  
"Uh....darn, I forgot to ask him what his name was. But he was for real! I know he is. I just know," Ginny lied. She had told her whole family at dinner the story when she got lost. Her brothers just laughed at her and said that she was just telling a rubbish story.  
Years had passed and Ginny kept thinking about Draco. Her brothers still kept making fun of her. Soon her family had forgotten about him except for her. On Ron's 11th birthday he had been informed that he was accepted in going to Hogwarts School of Witch Crafts and Wizardry. On his first day of school he wrote a letter to mum saying that Harry Potter is on the same school year as his. When Ron had finished his first year he told everyone that he had the most terrific time there. All he talked about was Harry and Hermione. He also talked about how Professor Snape mistreats Harry. He also mentioned that this guy named Malfoy always kept insulting Harry, him, and Hermione.  
One mid-summer afternoon Mrs. Weasley said she got a letter saying that Ginny's going to Hogwarts this coming school year. She was excited all right. She hadn't forgotten the promise. They all went to Diagon Alley and to get their school supplies. Ginny was wandering around looking for a quiet place to eat and think.  
  
"Man all of the restaurants are mostly bars!" Ginny said getting aggravated. She turned around and walked backwards to see if she had missed any restaurant. When Ginny turned and faced the right way she had bumped into a guy. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," He said. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep that's me. I'm sorry have we met?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'm Ginny Weasley, my brother talked about you every single day," Ginny said.  
  
"So you're Ron's little sister then," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said.  
  
"I should've known, with that beautiful red hair of yours," Harry said. Ginny blushed. "Do you want to go and have some butter beer with me, my treat?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny said. Ginny and Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks. When Harry opened the door a tall blonde hair guy was standing there.  
  
"Well...well...well...if it isn't Potter. Who's you're girlfriend? Wait let me guess...red hair and a hand me down robe....hmmm...A Weasley. I'm getting good at this," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Can you just move aside," Ginny retorted.  
  
"Why should I move aside and let you and pothead in?" Malfoy asked mulishly.  
  
"If you don't then I'll...I'll...hex you!" Ginny said pointing her wand at him.  
  
"Uh...Ginny, you're holding your wand the wrong way," Harry said. Ginny blushed hotly.  
  
"You rookie, you don't even know how to hold a wand. I bet you that you don't know any spells yet," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ginny yelled. Ginny tried to push him aside but he was too strong.  
  
"My...my...aren't we feisty?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Get out of the way you bloody git!" Ginny yelled. Ginny struggled to get in.  
  
"C'mon Ginny we don't have to go there. We can go some place else," Harry said.  
  
"Ginny..."Malfoy mumbled. "It can't be her..."  
  
"No Harry! A close friend of mine once told me that whenever someone insults me or tries to hurt me they'll come and help me," Ginny yelled.  
  
"It is her..." Malfoy mumbled. Malfoy slowly went aside for them to past. Ginny and Harry just stood and stared. "What are you two waiting for? Now get out of my way." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and went inside giving Malfoy a dirty look.  
  
"Two butter beers please," Harry said. "I'm impressed Ginny. You told Malfoy off good. You know you're like your brother."  
  
"Not really, I'm different from my brother. Way different," Ginny said. Suddenly their butter beer had popped right in front of them.  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts this year right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep and I can't wait," Ginny said happily as she took a sip out of her butter beer.  
  
"I can't wait too," Harry said as he looked at Ginny.  
  
It's her...I can't believe it. She still remembers me all this time? I can't take this! I've said to myself a million times to forget about her! She's not worth it. I may have promised all those things but they're the past and this is the present. No! I can't let myself forget about her. I just have to live with it. Draco thought to himself.  
  
"So Ginny, tell me something. Who were you talking about when Malfoy was back there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, just a friend who was very heroic, kind, generous, and very courageous," Ginny said softly. "I got lost one day by using Floo Powder. He had stood up for me when this boy had punched me. We spent the whole day together. We also made all these promises. Then he told me to promise to go to Hogwarts and be together forever. I never forgot him and our silly promises. I treasured that moment in my heart. Years had passed I still kept thinking of him. I never saw him the past few years. But now I know that I'm going to meet him at Hogwarts!"  
  
"What's his name?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said softly. Draco...it can't be...Malfoy. Maybe it's someone different. I mean that was the passed. Anyway that description that Ginny said he was, was way to different from his personality now. Harry thought. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I have a lot of things on my mind." Harry said.  
  
"C'mon let's go see Ron. He probably has missed you." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Sure," Harry said. Harry and Ginny had met up with Ron.  
  
The first day of had finally arrived. As usual the Weasley's were late.  
  
"Hurry up! All of you! It's almost time for the train to go!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ginny didn't want to miss her first day so she dashed to Platform 9¾. She quickly handed her cart to the attendant and went inside a train. She looked around to see if she could find an empty compartment for her to sit in. She finally had found one.  
  
"I never knew it there would be this much pandemonium on the first day," Ginny said.  
  
"It's always been like hell on the first day back to Hogwarts," an unsuspecting voice said. Ginny turned and looked at the door. There stood Malfoy.  
  
"This compartment is taken," Ginny said.  
  
"Taken by whom?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Me! Now get out of my site," Ginny said.  
  
"Well there seems to be a lot of room here. I doubt that Potter, Weasley, nor would Granger be sitting here with you. They're no were in site," Malfoy said. Ginny just stayed quiet and looked at the window frowning. "You shouldn't be pouting like that. There's no need to pout about. I'm not here to insult you or anything. I just need a place to sit. There's no place else. All of the compartments are taken. So if you don't mind I'll just sit over here." Ginny just shrugged. Malfoy sat across from her. Ginny glanced at him for a second. "Back at the Three Broomsticks..."  
  
"Yeah what about?" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"When you said that, 'A close friend of mine once told me that whenever someone insults me or tries to hurt me they'll come and help me," Malfoy said softly.  
  
"What about it?" Ginny said trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I had insulted you. I'm sorry you're friend wasn't able to come and help you out," Malfoy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny said looking up at him.  
  
"I can't believe you'd still remembered that silly promise of ours," Malfoy mumbled. Ginny's eyes widened. Tears started rolling down her eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said. "No it can't be you..." Ginny covered her eyes. "You're actually here."  
  
** Okay that's like long. Ok well Review and tell me what you think. I'm going to post the next Chapter as soon as possible. Peace.  
  
-SlytherinWarrior- **


	2. The Not So Welcome Feast

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but the plot.  
**_  
"Remember I made you promise. I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't going here," Malfoy said.  
  
"You know I've always been thinking about you the past few years since we've met," Ginny said wiping her tears. Malfoy smiled. "We can be together now." Malfoy's smile then disappeared. "What's wrong? We can still be together right?"  
  
"You know there's a bunch of things that I think you have to know at Hogwarts. Like you're going to be sorted in different houses," Malfoy said.  
  
"So you mean...we might not be together?" Ginny said softly.  
  
"We can still see each other around the halls and on weekends..." Malfoy said.  
  
"Well at least that's better than not seeing each other at all right?" Ginny said keeping her hopes up.  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy said. "You'd better get dress in your Hogwarts uniform." Malfoy left the compartment to let Ginny change. Ginny quickly changed. When she was done there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Ginny said. Malfoy walked in.  
  
"I got these out of the trolley. Maybe you'd want to have a snack," Malfoy said giving her a chocolate frog.  
  
"Were you always like this? Always pleasing girls with food," Ginny asked.  
  
"I only do that for you. It makes you happy. I like it when I see you happy," Malfoy said. The train suddenly jerked to a stop which made Ginny slam against Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"It's alright. Guess we're here," Malfoy said. They both got out of the compartments and went outside. "Make sure you don't get boat sick."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked looking puzzled. Malfoy then pointed at the boats by the dock.  
  
"Later Ginny," Malfoy said as he got in a golden carriage. Ginny slowly made her way in one of the boats. She then saw a big tall man by the dock.  
  
"Hello everybody! First thing, welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Hagrid. Please make your way slowly to the boats," Hagrid said. Ginny hopped in a boat that was near her.  
  
"Hey watch it! Some people here can get boat sick easily," said a pale looking boy with brown hair.  
  
"Oh sorry, my bad," Ginny muttered.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's got issues," said a dirty blonde haired girl.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm Kristen Verdant," the dirty blonde haired girl said. "And that is Collin....what's his last name.... whatever..."  
  
"Colin Creevy," the pale brown head boy said as he glared at Kristen.  
  
"Nice to meet you two," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay everybody! Row your boats!" Hagrid said. Ginny and Kristen grabbed their oars and started rowing.  
  
"You two are slow. We're behind," Collin said looking at Ginny and Kristen.  
  
"You know you could try to help us instead of just sitting there doing absolutely nothing," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny's right!" Kristen said.  
  
"Like you two can make me," Collin said as he cleaned his camera.  
  
"Oh prepare you dunce boy," Kristen said. She pounced on Collin.  
  
"Noooooo!!!" Ginny yelled. The boat suddenly tipped over. Ginny, Kristen, and Collin both fell in the water. Ginny got knocked out and sank deeper in the lake.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Kristen asked Collin.  
  
"I don't know?!?!" Collin said trying to catch his breath. Their boat suddenly had popped out of the lake. "Aah! Something's got me!!!" Collin and Kristen both were lifted up and were set on their both gently. Ginny suddenly rose up from the lake and was set down by Kristen and Collin. Collin put his head on Ginny's chest to check if her hearts still beating. "Her hearts not pumping!"  
  
"What do we do?" Kristen asked looking down at Ginny.  
  
"I'll do the mouth to mouth on her," Collin said. Collin did the mouth to mouth on Ginny. (Sorry I don't know the name of that hehehehe so please spare me.)He then pressed down against her chest a few times. Suddenly water came out of Ginny's mouth and she started coughing.  
  
"Ginny! You're okay!" Kristen said as she hugged Ginny.  
  
"We'd better start rowing again. We're really behind now," Collin said. Collin grabbed the oar that Ginny was using and started rowing with the help of Kristen. When they reached the Hogwarts dock everyone crowded around them.  
  
"Ahem!" said a stern voice. "I am Professor McGonagall. Everyone please follow me to the ceremony in a mannerly order." Everyone became quiet and did what Professor McGonagall said. They all walked in the castle. Everyone was looking around and seems to be amazed. They were lead in front of a tall large door. It had suddenly swung opened. Everyone was seated in four separate tables. Ginny saw Malfoy staring at her. He gave a wink at her. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts," said an old looking wizard. "As for you first years. I'd like to humbly welcome you to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore. You will be sorted into four different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Professor McGonagall the Sorting Hat please." Professor McGonagall walked by a stool with a hat. She brought it over in the middle so that everyone could see it. The hat suddenly sang. The first years awed at the hat with amazement.  
  
"The Sorting will now begin in alphabetical order by last name. When I call your name please come and sit down on the stool. When you are sorted please sit with the rest of you house mates," Professor McGonagall said in a loud and clear voice. "Adeline, Abigail!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!!" The Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
"I hope we'll be in the same house! If not Ginny, we'll still be friends and will be able to talk if we're in different houses still right?" Kristen whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded.  
  
"That's like a 90% out 10% of getting in the same house. It all depends on you're personality," Collin said squeezing between Ginny and Kristen.  
  
"I hope we're not going to be with you," Kristen said glaring at Collin.  
  
"Creevy, Collin!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Collin walked up slowly and sat on the stool. He then smiled at Ginny and Kristen.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" The Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
"Fulcra, Frey!" Professor McGonagall yelled. A strawberry blonde haired walked up and sat on the stool. He smirked as everyone watched.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!" The Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
"I heard at the train that Slytherin is where You-Know-Who was sorted in when he was at Hogwarts. It gives me the creeps just saying the name," Kristen whispered. Ginny shivered.  
  
"Weasley, Virginia!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Ginny walked to the stool and sat on it. Everyone was eying her. She heard the Sorting Hat talking to her. Hmmm another Weasley...That'll be easy. She heard the Sorting Hat said.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" The Sorting Hat yelled. She walked towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ginny over here," Harry said. Ginny walked over by Harry. Harry scooted over for Ginny to sit next to him. Ginny sat down. Harry bent over to Ginny and gave her a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Ginny asked softly blushing hotly.  
  
"Congratulation hug for being sorted here," Harry said smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back.  
  
"GINNY!! I can't believe we're in the same house!!! Whoo hoo!! Creevy was wrong with his lame mathematical equation crap!" Kristen yelled. The whole Gryffindor table stared at Kristen. "Sorry..." Kristen sat across from Ginny. The sorting was finally over.  
  
"THE FEAST WILL NOW BEGIN!" Professor Dumbledore said. With a snap every single table was filled with glorious food.  
  
"This I could get use to," Collin said while grabbing a chicken leg and stuffing the meat inside his mouth.  
  
"Have you no manners Creevy?" Kristen asked Collin while looking at him with disgust.  
  
"Shuddup. I'm ungry I habent eadin since thiz mowning!" Collin said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I guess your mum doesn't make you food like this," Kristen said softly giving Collin an annoyed look.  
  
"So Ginny...what happened to you?" Harry asked Ginny while taking a bite out of bread.  
  
"Oh uh well on the way here we had a bit of an accident. Our boat tipped over because of those two," Ginny said glaring at Kristen and Collin.  
  
"Oh...heh....must've been exciting," Harry said smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Have you ever noticed Harry keeps smiling at Ginny?" Kristen said to Collin. Collin then spit out his food and stood up.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!! I'M COLLIN CREEVY!!" Collin yelled taking out his camera and started taking pictures of Harry. Kristen grabbed Collin by his cloak and pulled him down.  
  
"You bloody git. Look what you did to me!" Kristen yelled at Collin. Collin looked at Kristen and noticed that there was food all over her.  
  
"Nice outfit?" Collin said giving a weak smile. Kristen clenched her fist and knocked Collin off his seat.  
  
"That should keep him quiet," Kristen said trying to wipe the food that Collin had spit all over her.  
  
"So anyways how did your summer go with Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well as always very hectic. Every guy I started talking to always seem to walk away from me whenever Ron was near me or walking towards me. He's too over protective," Ginny said.  
  
"I am not!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Are too!" Ginny spat back sticking out her tongue at him. "Wait a minute....I didn't see you or Harry at the train. Where were you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Uh...no where!" Harry and Ron both said at once.  
  
"Sure...." Ginny said. She then looked behind her to see Malfoy talking to two people. Ginny sighed. The Welcome feast for the students had finally ended.  
  
"Okay! Gryffindors please follow me!" Percy snapped. Ginny followed behind. Suddenly someone had grabbed her hand. Ginny turned around to find Malfoy standing right in front of her holding her hand.  
  
"You scared me there for a second," Ginny said softly.  
  
"I caught you staring at me at the feast," Malfoy smirked. "I just want to congratulate you."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said.  
  
"Get away from her Malfoy!" An annoyed voice said.  
  
"Oh great it's pothead," Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said turning to find Harry walking towards her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed by now Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Let's see...no," Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to Ginny?!?!?" Harry snapped as he took Ginny's other hand.  
  
"Nothing, she got lost and I told her where to go," Malfoy said letting go of Ginny's hand.  
  
"That's the biggest fib you've ever told Malfoy," Harry said. Suddenly Professor Snape came.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked while looking at Malfoy and Harry.  
  
"Uh well Potter here decided to stay up late with his girlfriend. I saw them both and well I told them to go to bed but they refused to do what I said. Well mainly Potter. Weasley didn't do anything harsh. It was Potter's idea so he should be punished," Malfoy lied.  
  
"Oh really, thank you Mr. Malfoy, as for you Mr. Potter, detention, and 50 points off Gryffindor for disobeying one of the rules. Ms. Weasley, I'd suggest for you not to do another foolish stunt like that or you'll be in trouble. I'm letting you go because Mr. Malfoy said you didn't do anything wrong," Professor Snape said. Professor Snape then strode off.  
  
"I'll be seeing you in class Potter," Malfoy said.  
  
"C'mon Ginny," Harry said. Ginny glanced at Malfoy and walked away. "That bloody Malfoy. What a bastard."  
  
"Don't say that," Ginny said softly. Harry turned and saw Ginny following him.  
  
"Well it is true Ginny! How could you like a guy like him?!?!" Harry asked. Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"So you knew Draco was Malfoy..." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah since the day you told me the one you cared for was him. I tried hard not to believe. How could you like a selfish bastard like him?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.  
  
"I love him for what he did for me! He made my lifeless life live again with fun! My family didn't do that to me. They didn't treat me like what he treated me," Ginny said.  
  
"He's changed Ginny! He's not the same Malfoy you knew back then! Haven't you heard that he's assigned as a death eater since the day he was born! He's destined to be one. I don't want you to get hurt! I care for you Ginny!!" Harry said.  
  
_"A death eater...." _Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny; I had to tell you the truth about him. He's no good for you. It's better off without him..." Harry said putting his arms around Ginny. That night Ginny couldn't sleep. There was a lot of things on her mind; all of them about Draco Malfoy. 'I don't understand...why did he act like that. He shouldn't have gotten Harry into trouble. He did nothing. He should've fest up. Why did his personality changed? It's like he turned into a different person when Harry and Professor Snape came. But when I'm with him he seems to be the same nice Draco I knew back then. The Draco I've learned to love. The Draco that had fought for me. The Draco that cared and promised we'd be together. Has he really changed? Is he no longer the Draco Malfoy I have dreamt for several years? Is it also true about what Harry said....a death eater?' Ginny thought. A gust of wind had suddenly came out of nowhere. One of Ginny's books opened up. Ginny walked towards the table to close the book. 'I don't remember getting this book' Ginny thought. She flipped the pages but all of them were blank. 'I guess mum slipped it in my trunk as a present. It must be a type of journal. I guess it doesn't hurt expressing my feeling in it. I mean I don't need it for any of my subjects.' Ginny thought. She sat down and got out her new feathered pen.  
  
_**Dear Journal,  
My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm an 11 year old girl who has boy trouble. There's this guy that I love ever since we had first met. We made all these childish promises. We made a promise that we'd go to Hogwarts together and be with each other. We are together. But it seems as though my love one has changed; His personality anyhow. When he's around me he's the same loving and caring guy I knew, but when he's around others he acts different...like he's being forced into doing so.  
A new friend of mine told me to stop seeing the guy I love. He told me he wasn't the same person anymore. The new friend of mine told me that he doesn't want me getting hurt by my lover. He then confessed that he cared for me too. I don't know what to do anymore! It seems, that I'd rather kill myself then go on through this wretched life of mine! Everything's different! It's not like before! Why has my life changed back to what it was back then? Why now, when I have just re-united with my lover? Has this world gone upside down?  
I don't know exactly how to deal with this situation. I can't do this alone....I need help.  
  
Yours Truly, Virginia G. Weasley  
**_  
Ginny just sat there and stared at her writing not knowing what to do next. Suddenly all of her writing had disappeared. 'What's going on? It's like this book absorbed my ink..." Ginny thought. Then writing had appeared on the book saying:  
  
_**'Why I think I know how to solve you're wretched problems Virginia......'**_

&-&-&

Uhmmm yeah sorry that chapter took so long. I had writer's block and didn't know what to write. So yeah. Thankz for my reviewers who reviewed me. Love you guys! Peace out. **-SlytherinWarrior-**


End file.
